<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistaken Identity by punkisntjunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965647">Mistaken Identity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkisntjunk/pseuds/punkisntjunk'>punkisntjunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Karl Jacobs - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, dream - Fandom, quackity - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arrest, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Sapnap, CNC, Degradation, Dream Smp, Fluff, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Prison, Quackity - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, dream - Freeform, karlnap, rope, sapnap - Freeform, top dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkisntjunk/pseuds/punkisntjunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl and Sapnap have been together for a year, their relationship was perfect, until Sapnap was mistaken for someone else and arrested by Dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl &amp; Quackity, Sapnap &amp; Karl, Sapnap &amp; Quackity, dream &amp; sapnap, dream - Relationship, dreamnap - Relationship, sapnap &amp; karl &amp; quackity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Karl And Sapnap Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One :</p><p>    “Im home!” Sapnap calls out as he opens the front door. He fumbles to put his keys back into his pocket while holding the bags of hot Chinese food. Sapnap walks into the kitchen, setting down the food on the countertop. “Karl?” Sapnap calls out once again curious as to where his boyfriend is. The older boy’s car was in the driveway when he pulled up, so where would he be? <br/>    Sapnap leaves the kitchen and peers around the corner to find Karl asleep on the couch with his headphones on, his laptop on its side playing Kids Next Door. Sap chuckles to himself and returns to the kitchen to get Karl’s dinner. <br/>    As soon as Sapnap finishes dishing Karl’s plate he hears feet shuffling into the kitchen. Karl mumbles a hello with a light purple blanket wrapped around him and leans his head onto the other’s shoulder. Sapnap puts his hand on Karl’s head.<br/>“Here, I got us dinner.” Sapnap murmurs in Karls ear. Karl smiles as he grabs the warm plate from sapnap. <br/>“Thank you” Karl says as he plants a small kiss on Sapnaps cheek and shuffles back to the couch. Sap follows with his own plate of food. <br/>They both sit on the couch and eat dinner together and finish the Kids Next Door episode Karl had been watching. Sapnap isn't into Kids Next Door but the warmth in his heart he feels when he sees Karl so happy and comfortable is worth every minute. He slowly falls asleep with Karls head resting on his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Karl begins to feel Sapnap’s breaths slow beneath his head as Sapnap falls asleep. Karl carefully gets up, as to not disturb him. He grabs the empty plates from the coffee table and slips into the kitchen. Not wanting to make any noise he places them in the sink and throws away the takeout boxes. Karl leans over the kitchen counter looking into the living room watching the shorter of the two sleep. He smiles as he remembers when they first met. <br/>Karl had broken his headset the day before from falling off of his chair mid-stream and crushing one side of the headset. Granted they were cheap and he needed to get a new pair anyways. <br/>He strolls down the aisles of Best Buy looking at keyboards as he makes his way to the headsets. He stops abruptly when he notices a keyboard he could not find anywhere and was meaning to get. He bends down and grabs a box. As he stands up the hand holding the box bumps into something. <br/>“Ugmp” A surprised noise comes from a figure next to him. Karl looks up in confusion and from underneath his fluffy brown hair he sees a 5’8, dark brown haired texan. <br/>“O-o-oh my gosh! I'm so sorry.” Karl sputters out, the man standing in front of him almost made him speechless. Karl never bothered with asking girls out, let alone boys. He never felt the need for a partner nor was he ever so taken aback by someone.<br/>The boy chuckles and looks Karl up and down, “It’s alright, I’m Sapnap. Nice to meet you, stranger.” <br/>“I’m Karl, are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Karl steps back and his hand goes up to fiddle with his chain necklace. <br/>“Don’t worry,” Sapnap lets out another small laugh, “I should be asking you that.” Even though Karl is a few inches taller than Sapnap, the shorter was bigger than hi-</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap lets out a half hearted snore, breaking Karl from his memory. Karl leaves the kitchen and lays back down next to his boyfriend deep in slumber. In need of affection Karl puts his leg over Sapnap’s middle and wraps his arm around his shoulders. Sapnap’s arm wraps around Karl’s shoulders as he opens his eyes slightly. <br/>“Yeah?” Sapnap askes, but before Karl could answer he kisses him. His rough lips against Karl’s soft ones. Sapnaps pants begin to rise against Karls leg and Karl lets out a soft moan without meaning too. In response he could feel Sapnap's smile against his lips. <br/>Sapnap breaks the kiss and pulls away from Karl. <br/>“So,” Sapnap whispers into Karl’s ear, “Have you been good?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Not so Happy Ending?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>!SMUT!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ty sm for the kudos!! I didn’t think anyone would care about this! I’ll try and add a new chapter at least three-two times a week!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yeah?” Sapnap askes, but before Karl could answer he kisses him. His rough lips against Karl’s soft ones. Sapnaps pants begin to rise against Karls leg and Karl lets out a soft moan without meaning too. In response he could feel Sapnap's smile against his lips. <br/>Sapnap breaks the kiss and pulls away from Karl. <br/>“So,” Sapnap whispers into Karl’s ear, “Have you been good?”  </p><p>Karl’s grip around Sapnap tightens as his breath races. All Sap had to do was kiss Karl and whisper into his ear to get his heart racing. Karl nods as he buries his head into Sapnap’s neck. Sapnap flips Karl onto his back completely and puts his knees on either side of Karl’s. He leans down and cups the other boy's cheek.<br/>“Before anything goes further, can we-?” Sapnap’s voice comes out husky from just waking up.<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“Yes what?” Sapnap smirks,<br/>“Yes daddy.” Karl whines, Sapnap sighs in content and leans all the way in for another kiss. Karl reaches up into Sapnap’s thick dark hair as Sap guides Karl’s tongue into his mouth. <br/>Their tongues dance for another minute before Karl’s hips begin to move on their own. Sapnap chuckles and sits up.<br/>“Needy, huh?” Karl whimpers from the lack of contact. “Stay here and do not move.” Sapnap threatens as he gets off of the couch and goes upstairs leaving Karl all hot and bothered. </p><p> </p><p>Karl sits there for about two minutes before the pressure in his pants begins to get unbearable. Where was Sapnap? What was taking him so long? His hand creeps to his crotch as he stares at the stairs, waiting for Sap. <br/>He starts to palm himself as Sapnap emerges from upstairs.<br/>“Naughty pup, you couldn’t wait another minute. God you're such a whore.” The once gentle Sapnap disappears as he approaches Karl with a bag in hand. He pulls out a pair of blue leather handcuffs. “Tsk, tsk, tsk, what will I do with you?” <br/>Sapnap grabs Karl’s hands and snaps the cuffs on and puts them above the oldest’s head. He unbuttons Karl’s jeans and slips the soft cotton underwear off of him. Karl’s dick twitches from the movement. Sapnap smiles and leans down kissing the others neck. As he licks the skin the other one couldn’t help but let out a shaky moan. Sapnap continues as he moves down to Karl’s collarbone. He slowly tugs at the skin with his teeth and bites causing the smooth soft skin to change colors. <br/>While Karl is distracted by the boy’s mouth against his neck Sapnap’s hands grab the bottom of Karl’s shirt and takes it off him. He comes up for air and traces Karl’s mouth with his thumb. <br/>“Pretty pretty boy, your my pretty pup and mine only.” As he finishes his sentence he shoves his thumb into Karl’s mouth, grazing his teeth. He can feel Karl’s body tense from being teased underneath him. <br/>“Stay.” He growls and grabs a rope. He wraps the rope around Karl’s shins binding each leg to the corresponding thigh. Sapnap leans back over Karl and begins to leave a trail of kisses starting from Karl’s collarbone. Even though Sapnap preferred being rough, he knew that Karl loves being given loving attention. Sap was patient though, because he knew he would have his way soon. <br/>When he reached Karl’s nipples he moved his mouth to the left one and used his right hand to massage the other. Sapnap could feel Karl wiggle underneath him from pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap pinches Karl’s nipple and tugs at the other one with his teeth. Karl could feel his back arching, begging for more. His boyfriend’s bulge pulses against Karl’s signifying that this wasn’t a one way street. Sap bites harder on Karl prompting a strained whimper from the bottom. <br/>Sapnap leans back up and notices Karl’s dick fully erect with pre-cum dribbling from the top. <br/>“Please..” Karl’s voice is soft. His cheeks turn red. <br/>“Please what?” <br/>“T-touch me please!” <br/>“You're a slut you know that? Just begging for me to touch you.” Sapnap reaches for his favorite toy from the bag, a vibrating cock ring. “You didn’t follow my instructions did you? You know what happens to bad pups huh?” Sapnap locks eyes with Karl as he reaches for the twitching member. Karl looks away, flush with embarrassment. <br/>“Look at me!” Sapnap yells and grabs Karl’s neck with his hand.</p><p>Karl begins to lose his breath, it seems to have just escaped and refused to come back. His mouth opens as he manages to get enough air into his lungs without passing out. Karl forces himself to once again lock eyes with his boyfriend. <br/>Sapnap licks his lips and pushes the ring onto Karl, already vibrating. <br/>“AhhHHH!” Somehow Karl manages to force out a cry through his squished vocal cords. The sudden attention to his member caused his entire body to shiver. The pleasure became so intense, so fast he could feel a hot knot forming in his abdomen. God he wanted to cum so badly, but the ring constricting him refuses to let anything through. <br/>Sapnap takes this opportunity to stand up and snaps a photo of Karl panting and squirming on the couch. <br/>“Pretty boy look at you.” He turns the phone around and shows Karl the photo of himself. Seeing karl so helpless underneath him makes Sapnap so hard that the straining of his bulge against his jeans becomes painful. <br/>As Karl lays there, drool coming out of his mouth, Sapnap quickly strips. <br/>“If this becomes too much blink rapidly, I want to make sure you're okay.” Sapnap whispers in Karl’s ear before bringing his crotch to Karls mouth. Usually Sapnap would have the bottom say their safe word or tap him, but he is unable to all tied up with his mouth full. <br/>Sapnap’s cock is not a small one, nor is it average. Fully erect it stands at about 10 inches. He grabs Karl’s messy mop he calls hair and shoves his dick into his mouth. Sapnap could feel Karl’s throat gagging and tightening around him. <br/>“Fuck Karl…” Now its Sap’s turn to become breathless. </p><p>Tears spring from Karl’s eyes as his boyfriend thrusts in and out of his mouth. Each time he hits the back of his throat he gags slightly, bringing up more spit. The feeling of Sapnap all the way in his throat and the rapid vibrations of the vibrating cock ring causes him to moan. His moans reverberate around Sapnaps dick.<br/>“You're a little cock slut huh? Taking all of me in your mouth like the needy pup you are.” It seems impossible for Sapnap’s voice to go any deeper but his voice becomes the lowest/huskiest Karl has ever heard. Sapnap yanks his dick out of Karl’s sore mouth and then slams it back in. He does this a few times, Karl moaning with each entry. On the last time Sapnap doesn’t go back in, he stays hovering over Karl watching him. <br/>Sapnap hooks his thumb in Karl’s red and hurt mouth. He spits in Karl’s mouth, watching his pup swallow it like it was candy. He lowers himself so his cock is over Karl’s stomach and begins to pump it. Semen flows out of him and splatters over Karl’s stomach and dick. </p><p>“Sap..please..i-i-i-” Karl stutters, hips thrusting into empty air. <br/>“What did you call me?” Sapnap growls and slaps Karls face. He then grabs Karl’s jaw forcing him to look up at him. <br/>“D-d-daddy...please.” Karl manages to sputter out, his entire body shaking. <br/>“Good boy.” Sapnap murmurs in Karl’s ear as he pulls the cock ring off. As soon as it is off Karl sighs. Sapnap kneels down to the edge of the couch and spits on Karl’s dick. Yet to touch it. <br/>“You're lucky I am in a good mood today or things would have been a lot worse for you.”  As he finishes his sentence Sapnap puts his pointer finger on Karl’s tip, rubbing small circles. More pre-cum dribbles from Karl, and his boyfriend uses this as a lube to rub on Karl. <br/>He begins to move his fist up and down almost as fast as he was throat fucking Karl. <br/>“c-c-um..Im..” In such a form of ecstasy Karl lost the ability to form sentences, it was a miracle that he was able to speak at all. Immediately Sapnap lets go of Karl.<br/>“Not until I say so slut.” Karl whimpers in response and Sapnap resumes, slow this time. His hand slowly travels down Karl’s dick, Sapnap uses his mouth to lick the base of the cock. <br/>“i-i-uHH!” Karl’s legs begin to shake from trying so hard to hold back from release. Sapnap chuckles at the boys struggle.<br/>“Okay good boy, you can-” But before he could finish Karl explodes all over Sapnap’s hand with a moan of relief. Sapnap brings his cum covered hand to Karl’s mouth. “Clean your mess bitch.” <br/>Karl follows his boyfriend's order. “Do you want to keep going?” Sapnap asks as he uses his other hand to stroke Karl’s face. Karl shakes his head, obviously tired. “That's okay baby, you did so good.” Sapnap coos and reaches up to untie Karl. <br/>After Karl was united Sapnap lifts up the taller of the two, bridal style. <br/>“I love you Sap.” Karl says as he lays his head on Sapnap’s chest. <br/>“I love you two silly.” Sapnap kisses Karl’s head. He brings Karl upstairs to their bedroom and lays him on the bed. “Will you be okay for a few minutes? I am going to start the bath.” Karl nods, too tired to respond. His boyfriend smiles and leaves to their bathroom to start the bath. <br/>A few minutes later he emerges from the bathroom and picks up Karl again and puts him in the bathtub. <br/>“You did a good job.” Sapnap says as he begins to scrub Karl’s back with strawberry scented soap. But before Karl could respond three long hard knocks come from their front door. <br/>“POLICE! OPEN UP!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Inmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!SMUT WARNING!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I love you Sap.” Karl says as he lays his head on Sapnap’s chest.<br/>
“I love you two silly.” Sapnap kisses Karl’s head. He brings Karl upstairs to their bedroom and lays him on the bed. “Will you be okay for a few minutes? I am going to start the bath.” Karl nods, too tired to respond. His boyfriend smiles and leaves to their bathroom to start the bath.<br/>
A few minutes later he emerges from the bathroom and picks up Karl again and puts him in the bathtub.<br/>
“You did a good job.” Sapnap says as he begins to scrub Karl’s back with strawberry scented soap. But before Karl could respond three long hard knocks come from their front door.<br/>
“POLICE! OPEN UP!” </p><p>    Karl’s and Sapnap’s eyes both widen with surprise at the same time.<br/>
“Stay here, I will be right back, will you be okay?” Sapnap says softly with a tinge of fear in his voice. He stands up and quickly walks into their bedroom and slips on a pair of sweatpants. As Sapnap walks downstairs he hears the banging again and another yell from outside. He rushes to the door, confused at why there is such an urgency from the police officer behind the door. He opens it to see a 6’3 dirty blonde officer with his fist raised, about to knock again.<br/>
“What’s wrong?” Sapnap asks with his right hand resting on the doorknob and the left scratching his leg. He was not at all prepared for a specific set of words to leave this officer’s mouth.<br/>
“Sir, you are under arrest for Grand Theft Auto and Armed Robbery.”<br/>
“Babe?” Karl is standing behind Sapnap, wrapped in an oversized robe.<br/>
“You have the wrong guy, I haven’t done anything!” The once husky voice of Karl’s boyfriend shrinks under the tall muscular officer.<br/>
“Turn around and put your hands behind you back,” The officer begins to read Sapnap his rights.<br/>
“Karl, go call Quackity, do what he says and we will figure this out okay? I love you, remember that.” Sapnap’s voice shakes as he sees tears form around his boyfriends eyes.<br/>
“I love you too sappy.” And that was the last thing Sapnap heard Karl say as the officer turns Sapnap around and leads him to the patrol car.<br/>
Once Sapnap is secured in the car the officer sits in the front seat and turns on the radio. The hit song “Roadtrip” seeps from the speakers as he pulls out of the driveway.<br/>
“Looks like you got yourself in a bit of a situation.” The officer laughs softly. “The name is Dream by the way.”<br/>
“You fucked up dude, I didn’t do what you said I did.” Sweat begins to bead around Sapnap’s forehead.<br/>
“Come on..don’t lie.” Sapnap doesn’t respond, the realization of his situation begins to dawn on him. They spent the rest of the ride in silence besides the soft hum of the radio and occasional staticy voices coming from Dream’s walkie. They pull up into the parking lot of the police station and Dream leads Sapnap into the station.<br/>
Dream stops by the desk and signs a few papers before he continues to lead the shorter one deeper into the station until they reach a set of jail cells.<br/>
“You're lucky that you're the only inmate here right now.” Dream opens the heavy steel door and pushes Sapnap in, causing him to stumble and fall against the wall with a thud. To his surprise the tall officer steps in as well and shuts the door with a bang.<br/>
“Or not.” He laughs and squats, leaning over Sapnap. He brings his hand to the helpless man’s face. “To be honest you're the cutest guy I ever had the pleasure of arresting.”<br/>
“Please, leave me alone.” Sapnap squeezes his eyes shut. This could not be happening to him. He never broke the law, besides the occasional joint with his boyfriend.<br/>
“Like I would do that with you all helpless, here for the taking.” Dream’s green eyes travel up and down the half naked man’s body. “Stand up.” Sapnap shakes his head and clenches his cuffed hands. Sapnap had never been this terrified in his 20 years of life. His mind went to the worst, was he about to be raped? He always had a secret interest in being dominated, with no choice in what happens. He never explored it though, it was just a thought. To make things worse he never bottomed before, and if he ever did he would want it to be with his boyfriend, Karl.<br/>
“I said stand up bitch.” Dream pinches Sapnap’s cheek as hard as he could. The cuffed boy yelps out in pain. Dream grabs him by his arms and hoists him up onto the block of concrete with a thin matt he calls a “bed”. He grabs the hem of Sap’s sweatpants and rips them off him. The naked boy was still slightly erect from Karl, but Dream didn’t know that.<br/>
“Look at you, you're already getting hard!” The officer lets out a strained laugh, a wheezing sort of sound. “You know you want this.” He leans in, one hand gripping Sapnap’s face the other resting on his thigh. He smashes their lips together, Sap gasps in surprise, giving Dream access to his mouth. He could feel Dream smile against his mouth.<br/>
He bites Sapnap’s lip, drawing blood. The hand once on Sapnap’s thigh begins to travel closer to his exposed crotch. He can hear his heart beating faster and faster. Dream breaks the kiss, his left hand still smushing Sapnap’s face together.<br/>
“Little boy...what are you going to do now?” Dream purrs into the other’s ear. His hand grabs Sapnap’s member and he uses his thumb to slowly rub the tip. Sapnap shudders, this is happening and he can do nothing about it.<br/>
“D-d-don’t..” Sapnap sputters out from his squished mouth, tears forming.<br/>
“I know you like it, don’t deny it. I saw your pretty little boyfriend. Shame that he didn’t come with you.” Sapnap’s body betrays him, now fully erect. Dream lets go and puts his hands on his hips and drags him to the ground onto his knees. One hand snatchs a clump of Sapnap’s hair, pulling his head up to look at the dirty blonde officer. The other hand unzips Dreams fly and releases his cock. Sapnap’s eyes widen at the size of it, Dream is already hard with a staggering 12 inches. Sapnap is 10, but a few inches does make a difference.<br/>
“Suck.” Dream growls, staring down at Sapnap. Sapnap doesn’t respond and Dream hits Sapnap’s face with his dick. “I said suck.” Sapnap still refuses to respond. Dream’s hand goes and hovers over his utility belt, right above where he keeps his gun and taser. Sapnap doesn’t know which one he would use, but wouldn’t put past him to use either. Reluctantly he opens his mouth slightly and Dream shoves himself inside him.<br/>
“ungH!” Dream’s moan of pleasure reverberates off the cell walls, ringing in Sapnap’s ear. He begins to choke on Dream, not used to something this big so far down his throat. Dream ignores the gurgling sounds from the man beneath him and starts going faster. Using Sapnap’s face like a toy thrusting in and out as fast as he could. Sapnap’s throat constricts against Dream and he starts to lose his vision. The only air he could get is the half second Dream pulls out slightly before thrusting back in.<br/>
“Fuck..Sap!” Dream explodes in Sapnap’s mouth, he is so deep in him that the majority of the cum automatically shoots down his throat. Dream pulls his cock out of Sapnap and smiles as he watches the cuffed man gasp for air as cum dribbles down his mouth.<br/>
“Well, that wasn’t so bad.” Dream squats again so his eye level with the inmate. Sapnap looks down at the officer's feet. His body hot with embarrassment. A few seconds pass before he feels a boot in his stomach, causing him to double over in pain.<br/>
“Answer me slut.” Dream’s voice drops its cheerful tone.<br/>
“Y-y-y-yes..” Sapnap murmurs.<br/>
“What was that?” Dream lifts Sapnap’s head up and pets his dark hair.<br/>
“Y-yes.” Sapnap has never felt this level of embarrassment in his life, completely exposed and dominated. HIs ego reduced to nothing.<br/>
“Yes…?” Dream raises an eyebrow followed by a shit eating grin.<br/>
“Yes officer.”<br/>
“That's what I thought.” Dream manhandles Sapnap as he puts him on his back, each hand holding up a leg. Dream likes his middle finger and traces around Sapnap’s entrance. Sapnap shudders, was it in anticipation? Or fear?<br/>
Dream holds his hand out in front of Sapnap. “Spit. Now” Sapnap knew what was coming, and a little bit of spit was better than nothing at all. He gathers as much spit in his mouth as he can, like his life depended on it, and in a sense it did. Dream also spits in his hand and rubs his dick, coating it as much as he could. He enters Sapnap with a grunt. As he gives Sapnap a few seconds to adjust he places Sap’s legs onto his shoulders.<br/>
Sapnap has never bottomed before, and all he could feel was pain. There was no prep and just spit for lube. Dream hasn’t even started moving and his vision has become cloudy. Before he could try and adjust to him Dream’s hand clenchs around his throat and began to thrust in and out with so much force his entire body was shaking. Sapnap knew he shouldn’t like this, he wasn’t sure if he wanted it but his body had other plans.<br/>
Sapnap’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, Dream had found his prostate and keeps hitting it.<br/>
“You like this huh? What a fucking whore.” Dream’s voice is strained as he continues to thrust as hard and deep as he could go. All that could be heard was the sound of skin slapping on skin and the panting of the two.<br/>
“D-d-dreamM!” Sapnap lets out a loud moan as his cum splatters on his stomach. The warm liquid drips down his side onto the cold concrete beneath him. Dream’s hand on Sapnap’s throat tightness and he begins to thrust faster and faster. The feeling of overstimulation was so intense that Sapnap’s pleasure began to turn into pain again. But Dream refused to stop.<br/>
“I-i-i’m going to..” Sapnap’s voice is distorted by his squished vocal cords but Dream got the message. His inmate was about to cum again all over himself. Dream was far from done, he had the ability to fuck for hours if he wanted. Sapnap began to struggle and try and get away from Dream, the overstimulation was too much.<br/>
“Stop moving!” Dream yells frustrated that his toy was trying to back away. Sapnap refused to listen. As cum burst from him once again he was tased by Dream. It caught him by complete surprise.<br/>
“unghHHUNHH!” A scream mixed with pleasure and excruciating pain echoes throughout the small cell. At this time Sapnap completely passes out. Covered in his own cum and his body twitching from being tased. As much as Dream loved seeing Sapnap crying out and wiggling he wanted him to stop trying to get away from him. Dream continues to pound into the ragdoll body of the inmate. After a few more minutes of this he feels himself release into Sapnap, who is still passed out. He pulls out and wipes his cum covered cock in Sapnap’s hair.<br/>
Dream stands up and looks at his work. The naked texan lays passed out with cum dribbling down his chest and hips, cum in his hair and a whole load dripping out of him. He bends back down and un-cuffs Sapnap. Dream gets up and leaves the cell, the same loud clang of the door sounds as it shuts, this time it is followed by the sound of a heavy lock.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TY for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Starting off with more fluff for the first chapter, there will be smut next chapter!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>